Tools
Tools can help with many different tasks in the Pit. They can be selected for use when attempting skill checks, providing bonuses to your skills, or directly to your chance to succeed. Multiple items may be used together for larger bonuses, though only one of each type of item may be used. Each use takes a charge or uses up single-use items regardless of whether or not the attempt was successful. Lockpick Set A small set of digital and analog tools designed to help defeat locking systems. Charges: 5 *Gives +15 Lockpick skill bonus when used. The item can't be recharged and is lost once all charges are consumed. Improvised Lockpick Craftable item using Bindings, Bone Slivers, and Razor teeth. '' ''A small bone pick that can be used to disrupt locking mechanism. *Gives +15 Lockpick skill bonus when used. *When crafted, three lockpicks are created. Digital Assistant This digital expert system gives advice on how to handle other computer systems and will add to your computer skill. It only carries a limited charge and it requires recharging from a charging hub. Charges: 5 (rechargable) *Gives +15 computer skill bonus when used. Digital Interpreter A small expert system capable of analyzing alien script. It will add to your decryption skill and will eventually require recharging from a hub. Charges: 5 (rechargable) *Gives +15 decipher skill bonus when used. Nano Control Module This digital expert system gives advice on how to handle other computer systems and will add to your computer skill. It only carries a limited charge and it requires recharging from a charging hub. Charges: 10 Scanning Analyzer An advanced diagnostic device that can identify alien artifacts. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) *Identifies Weapon Biomods and Mutation Serums. Coding Avatar This AI personality is dedicated to doing large and complex coding tasks within moments in order to aid the user. In order to activate, right click and equip. It runs off a small permanent energizer and never requires recharging. Charges: Unlimited Pulse Resonator A cobbled together device that detects traps by generating sonic pulses and then analyzing how they propag ate. Charges: 5 Motion Sensor This compact motion sensor will light up the presence of moving monsters in a large area around the user. Right click or place in ready bar to activate. Charges: 8 (rechargable) Electronic Toolkit A set of small electronic tools and sensors that aid in electronic repair tasks. The spare parts are eventually used up and this toolbox cannot be recharges. Charges: 10 *Gives +15 electronic skill bonus when used. Breaching Charge A small explosive device meant to breakdown locked doors. Damage: 50 Laser Gun Repair Kit (not sure of the name, repairs laser weapons. Coming soon) Sharpening Kit Parts and tools needed to maintain melee weapons. Charges: 5 *Repairs Knives, and Swords. Ballistic Repair Kit A kit containing parts and tools needed to maintain ballistic weapons. Charges: 5 *Repairs weapons that fire bullets. *Does not repair laser weapons. Terran Med-kit Standard sol-force trooper med-kit capable of handling a variety of light wounds. Will also reduce disease one level when used Charges: 5 Tarkan Field Surgery The standard medical device carried by Tarka support troops. Part expert system , part robo surgeon. The field surgery can heal serious wounds in combat. Charges: 6 Purifier A bio mechanical device capable of cleansing foods of disease, posions, and rot. Right click on the purifier to activate. Using the purifier take energy and so after a limited number of uses it will have to be recharged at a charging hub. Charges: 8 (rechargeable) EZ Cooker A field stove device that can cook various ingredients to form more useful food items. Right click on the cooker to activate and recharge the deivice at a charging hub. Charges: 10 (Rechargeable) *It has only two slots for cooking items, which limits the recipes it can create. Hiver Multitool A highly adaptive tool that can aid in a variety of elecronic and mechanical tasks. Using it drains power so it will eventually need to be recharged at a charging hub. Charges: 4 (rechargeable)